tiria_the_third_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Yalin/Paidful
'Disclaimer:'*Notes* Yalin/Paidful members are not ALL Drunken Fist Users. History The Yilan Clan consists of mostly Swordsman with the occasional Shinobi, their name means Peircing Snake and over time, they became known for their ability to destroy an opponent weapons and armor giving them the name Paidful (As in it'll be painful paying for everything they destroy).Throughout history this clan has been known for their exceptional offensive abilities when it comes to combat, however their respect with other clans and villages is low because of their Kekki Genkai. They're a Clan that hails from the land of Mist where their abilities are at least acknowledged but never revered for their strengths in destroying an opponent's weapon or armor no matter how durable. The Yilan is also thought to be connected to the Akimichi clan because of their chemical absorption ability. Not only are the Yilans skilled in sword-play they're masters in hand to hand combat as well (The reason being is that they may hurt themselves while using a sword while intoxicated). They prefer small punching daggers and brass knuckles instead of using their bare hands however. Though the Clan doesn't focus on Ninjutsu, all full-blood members have the Raiton or Doton element. In some instances a member can have Raiton or Doton and another element much like how all Uchiha have the fire element but Sasuke could use Raiton as well. ---- The Damning Kekki Genkai: The Yilan or Paidful Clan's Kekki Genkai allows their body to absorb the chemicals in most Alcoholic beverages and convert it into special chakra they refer to as Energía especial de Espíritu. While intoxicated they have a heightened sense of everything around them this heightened sense of reality gives them a small amount of foresight but this foresight falls short when compared to the Sharingan. Along with this foresight their special chakra gives them enhanced strength making up for their oafish behavior while intoxicated, even with this effect the downsides of the Kekki Genkai are apparent. Their intelligence drops to a certain degree which makes it nearly impossible to use Genjutsu and challenging Ninjutsu during a heated battle. The Yilan Clan while intoxicated prefer to use Taijutsu (rather many can only use taijutsu), some clansmen like using small punching daggers or brass knuckles even when not intoxicated especially shinobi. The principles of the Yalin Clan's Kekki Genkai are simple, when a Yalin consumes an Alcoholic beverage it combines with their chakra creating a new form of it. This new chakra can be compared to Naruto's sage energy HOWEVER the effects of the special chakra are much weaker, the strength of an intoxicated member is +50% their normal strength but the downside is their handseal and genjutsu ability decreases by -25%, and their Ninjutsu ability drops by -10% http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111126190335/shinobistoryonline/images/d/d8/Snake_eyes.jpgIt ain't all about the eyes >_>Added by Rentsit ain't all about those damn eyes... Once a member of the Yilan Clan is intoxicated their eyes change in appearance resembling a snake or lizard's, many people have tried stealing the Yilan Clan's eyes for their ability to feel and track with vibration but to no avail. The reason the Yilan Clan's eyes don't transplant well is because they're activated by the special chakra not by the chemicals in alcohol, many people have tried soaking the eyes in acohol, injecting them with alcohol, even some with the ability to drain chakra try to transfer it to the eyes only to have none of the foresight a Yilan Clan member would have. The reason being for this is that Yalin members don't actually have Doujutsu, when they're drunk they're able to connect to the world around them in such a manner they catch on to slight changes in their environment almost instantly. They can feel heat radianting off chakra allowing them to measure the power of their enemies by how much heat is given off by them, many Yalin don't choose the path of a tracker due to the necessity of being intoxicated (unless they sense chakra naturally without alcohol). The Clan for come reason prefer Kirigakure over Sunagakure, many elders believed their clan's Kekkei Genkai comes from being in tune with salamanders, water snakes, or both. ---- ''Notable Clan Members '"Orange Ace" Paidful, Cradince: 'Hailing from the land of Kirigakure no Sato, Cradince also known as ''"The Orange Ace of the Mist" due to his naturally bright orange hair,'' is one of the most famous Sensory-type Shinobi, well known for his tracking and assassination abilities, he has long since abandoned most uncover activities due to gaining notoriety across the Shinobi world for his skills. He has fought in all of the major wars of his time as a young Genin to an experienced Jounin, molding him into the man he is to this day. Many students he has passed his knowledge on to many students some disappearing in the winds of time but some making a name for themselves by their own hand. '"Silver Shiro" Paidful, Shirogane (General Shinobi): 'A cousin to Ace, well known for his adaptability. It is said that he was highly skilled in Suiton, Katon, Puppetry, and Genjutsu; while not being a master of any of these abilities he was skilled to the point where his versatility made him a formidable opponent and a target of some purists that hated Shinobi that refused to follow a single path '"Remmy Alabaster" Paidful, Remechi (Clone Specialist): (To be added)' 'Paidful Nash (Samurai): (To be added)' '"One legged wonder" "Paidful, Tennen (Clan Founder): 'A taijutsu specialist known for being the original creator of Ration no Yoroi long ago, he is also the founder of the basic fundamentals of the Paidful clan's techniques. ---- 'Clan Jutsus and Techniques! ''Ranked Jutsus & Techniques'' ''Intoxication Level 1: Tipsy'' * Element: None * Rank: D-rank * Jutsu Type: Kekkei Genkai * Description: Clan Member gains enhanced physical abilities for the full duration of their Tipsiness, depending on perks they have at the time of usage they gain other enhanced abilities. Abilities such as: Drunken Resillience, Beer goggles, Beer muscles, Expell (lvl 1 = Tipsy). ''Intoxication Level 2: Drunk'' * Element: None * Rank: C-rank * Jutsu Type: Kekkei Genkai * Description: Clan Member has increased physical ability compared to his previous state, he begins to slur his speech much more often and has much less use over his skill based Perks (Hearing, Smell, Reflex, and basic weapon perks work fine.) Expell lvl 2 becomes available! Drunken Waltz - (Can now Hypnotize and avoid attacks at the same damn time)! ''Intoxication Level 3: Wasted (Master)'' * Element: None * Rank: A-rank * Jutsu Type: Kekkei Genkai * Description: Once a Paidful has reached this state none of his Perks work besides the ones designated for his clan, he will vomited (Expell) every 5 turns in combat which will make him less intoxicated. To continuously be in the "Wasted" state a Paidful has to have mastered the Drunken State and have mastered the majority of Clan Perks. A Paidful within the wasted state for 15 turns of combat (Expelled three times) will die due to strain on their liver and brain. (Drunken Waltz Master: Not only can they hypnotize and avoid attacks with the Drunken Waltz, they're able to sicken their opponents. Their movements will be so random yet fluid, their foes will start to get motion sickness and begin vomiting upon themselves.) Muscle Expansion S-rank - Once a Paidful has become a Drunken Master they're capable of using this technique, it causes their body's muscles to rapidly expand by filling them with chakra. Their Drunken Resilience increased to the point where only extremely powerful attacks will hurt them, for Paidfuls this is almost equivalent to using the final Gate. It doesn't have the same consequences but it's use can still be extremely detrimental to the body and mind. ''Drunken Resilence'' * Element: None * Rank: No rank * Jutsu Type: Kekkei Genkai * Description: This Paidful's body has become numb and resistant to basic attacks and techniques, this isn't to be confused with the body perk however; the user gains an extreme tolerance to physical AND Mental pain while in this state. ''Beer Goggles'' * Rank: D * Element: None * Jutsu Type: Kekkei Genkai * Description: This Paidful's mind is already far too altered to be overcome by a Genjutsu, they can even reflect lower level genjutsu back at the user as long as the jutsu's rank is 2 ranks below their shinobi rank. ''Beer Muscles'' * Rank: C * Element: None * Jutsu Type: Kekkei Genkai * Description: This Paidful becomes extremely powerful while intoxicated, their strength is only surpassed by Monstrous Strength as well as Chakra no Mesu. They can bench up to one ton (For reference Spider-man can bench up to 20 tons), and can crush with the pressure of an Alligator's jaw closing./u ''Mimic Shuriken/ Spinning Serpent'' * Element: None * Rank: This skill increases with rank and can be learned as an Academy Student * Jutsu Type: Taijutsu * Description: This technique is extremely strenuous on the body, If the user knocks their opponent into the air while intoxicated they can follow up with a double-back-flip. In mid-air during the back-flip the Clansmen has his legs positioned as if they were running this allows the clansmen to land up to four consecutive blows on their target. ''Vomit/Expell'' * ''Element: None'' * Rank: E-rank (various other abilities related to the technique are higher ranked) * Description: That much concentrated Alcohol can't always go through a Shinobi's liver, but why let it go to waste? Just vomit into your opponent's face! Level 1''(Tipsy): Only stings, but it smells horrendous; if taken to the face it can override Smelling and sight perks momentarily (2 rounds of combat). Level 2(Drunk): This stuff Burns! Not only does it smell, stain clothes, and override smell and sight perks (3 rounds now), it will start burning your skin if it makes contact for more than a few minutes (5 rounds) level 3(Master + Wasted)'': Stomach Acid eats through skin and clothing in seconds ''Molotov creation and usage'' * Element: None * Rank: The shinobi must be at least D-rank to make these (D-rank means they're above the level of a Student and fully prepared to become a Genin, you must have this rank OOCly) * Jutsu Type: Taijutsu * Description:This skill allows a clansmen to create a Molotov bomb with any alcoholic beverage, these bombs can vary in size and outfitted to strap on kunai, and tied with wire to make a trap. ''Molotov Explosion'' * Element: None * Rank: This technique increases with skill and can be learned at C-rank level * Jutsu Type: Shinobi Tool * Description: This skill allows a Shinobi within the clan to combine Molotov bombs together to create a massive explosion that is far beyond the power of a paper bomb and rivals several sticks of dynamite strapped together. ''Crucifix armbar'' * Rank: D-rank * Element: None * Jutsu Type: Taijutsu * Description: The user holds an opponent's arm with his arms, pulling the arm across his chest. He is situated perpendicular to and behind the opponent. The user then holds the other arm with his legs, stretching the shoulders back in a crucifying position and hyperextending the arm. ''Abdominal stretch'' * Rank: D-rank * Element: None - Jutsu * Type: Taijutsu * Description: Also known as a Cobra Twist, this hold begins with a wrestler facing his opponent's side. The wrestler first straddles one of the opponent's legs, then reaches over the opponent's near arm with the arm close to the opponent's back and locks it. Squatting and twisting to the side, flexes the opponent's back and stretches their abdomen. This move can also be applied to a seated opponent. ''Chakra Suppression'' * ''Element: None''' * ''Rank: B-rank (various other abilities related to the technique are higher ranked) * Jutsu Type: Supplementry * Description: Suppresses the user's chakra and can be used to suppress the chakra of allies. Category:Custom Clan